


your silence is screaming in agony (but whispers of smiles make it better)

by suddzy



Series: oh how the voices beg for mercy (even though they're in my own head) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), indulge me please, this is pure fluff and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddzy/pseuds/suddzy
Summary: following the idea that smp!tommy can also hear the voices because pain is like a funky family heirloom for himbut techno is also a good son and brother even if he's an anarchist
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: oh how the voices beg for mercy (even though they're in my own head) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	your silence is screaming in agony (but whispers of smiles make it better)

**Author's Note:**

> holy sugar snaps i love soft techno  
> enjoy this fluff you all deserve it <3
> 
> working title was 'sun tzu was right about war i suppose'

Technoblade has always been aware of how fragile his father is. 

It’s always there in the back of his mind, the voice reminding him to protect Phil. 

Because unlike everyone else Phil doesn’t get three chances.

Phil only gets one. 

Phil, of course, pretends like he doesn’t notice. Like the idea of death doesn’t hang over his head day and night, tormenting him.

Techno remembers asking Phil why he only had one life, 

Phil’s answer was simply ‘there’s no flying allowed on the SMP.’

Phil, Techno realized, had given up two of his lives to enter the SMP.

Two wings were taken, each time drawing enough blood to slaughter him. 

Phil gave up two of his lives for his sons.

It’s moments like this that Techno wonders if Phil regrets that choice. 

Because now Technoblade sees a shaking Tommy holding a knife in his hand, the blade bloody, and next he sees his father sitting and bleeding from his throat. 

The cut is shallow. 

Phil is breathing and he places both arms around Tommy, pulling the young boy into a hug. 

Tommy drops the knife clinging to his father as his tears fall. 

Phil catches Techno’s eyes as he hugs his son. A soft smile gracing his features as the moonlight streams in through the curtains.

For a moment all is still. 

Techno stands in the hall caught in his father's gaze, he feels sick.

Tommy tried to kill Phil.

_Tommy tried to kill Phil._

**_Tommy tried to kill Phil._ **

The voices start up again. 

_Kill him_ they say,

_He hurt Phil._

Techno closes his eyes. 

Count, one, two, three, breathe.

Again. 

One, two, three, breathe. 

The voices subside.

Techno opens his eyes again and returns the smile, before closing the door to his father's room.

Phil is safe. That’s what matters. 

_Tommy is safe too,_

He’s surprised at the warmth that thought provides. 

Techno sighs contently and sits down on the couch, picking up the book he left on the coffee table. 

His eyes return to a phrase he’d been debating over for a week or so now. 

**“The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.”**

Sun Tzu was right about that apparently.

Technoblade thinks for a moment and gets up to go to the kitchen.

When he returns to the couch he smiles softly, content with the knowledge that when Tommy opens his door the next morning he’ll find a healing potion and a can of coke-cola sitting in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked reading this one, i really loved writing it anyways (i was going to post it in the morning but i really couldn't wait)  
> stay hydrated my little ferns  
> leave a comment if you wish?


End file.
